moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen (2017)
It featured footage from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (CGI Series, Model Series and Railway Series) *It stars Emily, Thomas, Gordon, and Henry, Edward, James, and Toby, Annie and Clarabel, Percy, Terence, and Bertie, Diesel, Duck, and Daisy, Diesel 10, Spencer, BoCo, Mavis, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben and Oliver Opening Credits *The Credits open in a black background. Words say, "20th Century Fox presents". Then the title says, "CARMEN." The C is orange. The A is brown. The R is blue. The M is Yellow. The E is White. The N is Purple. *The background switches into orange and blue zigzags. The title is "Starring:" There are Thomas the tank engine Nameboards (0:03-1:59), GordonandSpencer and Diesel10 Cast RAILWAY ENGINES *Carmen - Emily the Beautiful Engine *Phillip - Thomas *Jim - Edward *Toby - Henry *Gus - Gordon *Tom - James *Spike - Percy *Brown - Toby *Phil - Fergus the Railway Traction Engine *Duck - Duck the Great Western Engine *Ed and Fred - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins *Bill and Ben - Bill and Ben the China Clay Tank Engine Twins *Oliver - Oliver The Western Engine *Norton (Spike's uncle) - Harvey The Crane Engine *Bulgy - Murdoch the Strong Engine *Andy - Arthur the Large Tank Engine DIESELS *Nigel - Diesel the Shunting Engine *Shenzi, Marcel and Hans (later three of the railway engines) - Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car, Diesel-10 and Spencer the Express Engine *SCRuffey The Truck - SCRuffey The Truck *Troublesome Trucks (Nigel's army) - Troublesome Trucks *Nigel's henchmen - The Diesels: **Johnny - Salty the Dockyard Diesel **Kevin (Toby's uncle) - Boco the Diseasel **Joan - Mavis The Quarry Shunter **'Arry, Pain and Panic (Nigel's brothers) - Derek the Paxman, 'Arry and Bert the Smelter Diesels **Duck - Bulgy The Double-Decker Bus NON-LOCOMOTIVE *George (member of Nigel's gang) - George The Steamroller *Cranky (later one of the railway engines) - Cranky The Crane *Mavis - Old Slowcoach *Victor and Kevin - Brutus and Nero **Victor the Steamworks Engine - Nero **Kevin the Crane - Brutus *Rocky - Rocky the Steam Crane *Jeremy - Jeremy the Jet Plane *Stepney The Bluebell Engine - Stepney The Bluebell Engine OTHER ENGINES *Tai Lung (The Monster) - The Spiteful Brake Van *Tank (later one of the railway engines) - Trevor the Traction Engine *Henry (later one of the railway engines) - Harold the Helicopter *Ziggy (Oliver's coach) - Toad The Brake Van *The Narrow Gauge Engines - Fearless Freddie, Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel/Falcon, Peter Sam/Stuart, Rusty and Duncan (later eight of the railway engines) *Dying Diesel - The Diesel THE SODOR CONSTRUCTION CREW (The Pack) *The Pack - Jack The Front Loader, Alfie The Little Excavator, Byron The Bulldozer, Kelly The Crane, Oliver the Big Excavator, Isabella the Steam Lorry, Max The Dump Truck and Ned The Steam Shovel ROAD CHARACTERS *Pedro (later one of the railway engines) - Bertie the Bus *Nico (later one of the railway engines) - Terence the Tractor OTHERS *Tulio - The Fat Controller / Sir Topham Hatt Summary Carmen thinks that Nigel will take over the world. But a blizzard delays the journeys. She, Phillip, Spike, Nico, Pedro, the rest of Carmen's friends and Henry must work together to defeat him. Trivia *Stock footage are from Railway Series, Thomas (Season 1-7, 12-17), Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Misty Island Rescue, Calling All Engines, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails and Tale of the Brave *The characters played by Thomas characters had their horn whistles Villains' defeats *Nigel, Marcel, Shenzi and Hans: Peter Sam unleashed a VOOM from his funnel which causes them to be back in the scrapyard. Peter Sam mentions that he blew the villains to the moon. *'Arry: Taken away by Bill and Ben *Pain and Panic: flee off after the scrapper got them *The Monster: Smashed by Ed during the party *Uncle Kevin: Apologizes for what he had done Songs *Thomas and Friends Really Useful Engine Movie Version - While the steamies are on track (not in soundtrack, in film only) after the Narrator says, "Carmen watched as the steamies are on track." *Thomas and Friends - Really Useful Engine (without lyrics) (0:07-3:04) (audio only) - during the credits *The Locomotion from Thomas and The Magic Railroad (audio only) - During the credits *Nonsense - Sung by Gordon to Percy *Goodbye So Soon (audio only) - Sung by Diesel and his men on the record *Thomas We Love You (Thomas' Anthem) Remake - while the steamies work together and the diesels take charge after the narrator says, "The steamies are on rails." *To the Looking Glass World (audio only) - at the beginning of the battle, Emily, Terrence and Bertie arrives at a party. Percy appears and, with Emily, sings this song. During the song, more guests arrive including Henry, Daisy, Diesel 10, Diesel, Spencer, BoCo, Mavis, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Oliver, James, Thomas, 'Arry, Derek and Bret. They sing with Percy, Terrence and Bertie. *Thomas and Friends - Never Never Never Give Up (Remake) (To celebrate my 20th birthday) (0:41-3:55) - Before the end credits *Thomas You're the Leader Redone - The First credits song Category:Thomas and friends Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Movies